The invention relates to a fuel-injection nozzle for internal combustion engines. In these injection nozzles the front cusp of the nozzle element is hardened, so that the inside positioned valve seat face withstands the impact stress by the valve needle and the outside positioned wall area is protected against abrasive wear by the gas flow in the combustion chamber. However, it is disadvantageous in that the breaking rigidity of the front cusp of the nozzle element is reduced due to this wear and due to the presence of the injection holes in the area of the valve seat face or in the region of a pocket hole which is provided adjacent to the valve seat face. This disadvantage can only be partially overcome by a corresponding dimensioning of the wall thickness of the front cusp, because also the length of the injection holes and thereby the injection nozzle formation is decisively influenced. The cross section and the length of the injection holes are fixed in tight limitations due to such injection characteristic values, like amount of injection fuel spraying and the like.